Nothing to Lose
by Kurishii
Summary: Inuyasha lives in a world where all demons are supposed to be dead. Growing up alone, he is now starting to find friends, but can these people be trusted? or will he end up alone all over again...


**Nothing to Lose**

Hello! this is kind of my first proper fan fic. so I hope it goes okay. , but hey you gotta start somewhere rite? This fic most likely wont have a happy ending but I'm not sure yet. so just warning you for now. I really hope you like it, and if you have any advice I would really appreciate it!

So here's the first chapter! (which has taken me forever to get it just right!)

Disclaimer: I do not won any of the inuyasha characters.

* * *

**Chapter one -**

xX

The day was dark and gloomy. Grayish, greenish clouds swirled around above. The wind thrashed the rain about as thunder boomed and lightning slashed in the air. Sirens sounded, warning the residents of the city to take cover. Funnel clouds began to form as hail the size of golf balls poured down on the land below.

A fat man ran for cover in a nearby store, looking terrified and wet. A few other people quickly left there jobs to join there families somewhere safe. Every one had taken shelter, except one.

With all the noise from the storm, no one could hear the cries of a pregnant mother. She lay sprawled in an ally. Her face was scratched up and bleeding, her eyes cut and swollen. Her ribs were cracked and her legs were broken. The kimono her husband had given her was torn into shreds and she lay there shivering, in a matter of minutes she would give birth. If the pain didn't kill her, the government surely would.

She let out a shrill cry of pain and blacked out. She wasn't found for another three days, dead and alone. Those who has found her figured the child had died also, killing off the last of the demons. That was there biggest mistake.

xX

One day while enjoying a peanut butter and jelly sandwich, Jiles Roy McKnut watched a rather large, scrawny, silver cat run by. How strange he thought, as he bit into his sandwich. He continued to watch as the strange cat scuttled closer to him trying to hide. He chuckled to himself.

"Well mister cat, if you wanted some of my sandwich why didn't you just ask?"

But what jumped out from behind the boxes in front of him was not what he expected. Standing in front of him was a child that looked to be maybe 5 years old. He had long silver hair that was knotted and greasy. It looked as though the child hadn't eaten in months. A wave of pity swept over him as he leaned closer to observe the child. He was shocked. He hadn't seen anything like this. The only explanation was, there were still demons in the world. All this time, they had thought there troubles were over. But no. If there's a demon kid, he must have parents somewhere.

"I am no cat! I am a boy!" the strange child spat at him. The man could only stare.

"what's your name kid?" He asked staring at the Childs ears which weren't at the side of his head where they were supposed to be, but on the top like to cat ears.

"I don't have a name. And I am not a cat." He spat out again. For a kid who looked the way he did, he sure had a lot of courage.

"Well then, if you are not a cat then what are you?" The child was obviously annoyed with the man for he had already stated he was a boy.

"I'm a boy you sorry lump of a man." The man only chuckled more.

"Well, its been a while since I've actually seen people, but I'm quite certain that boys to not have cat ears." Was his smart reply. Oh he thought himself clever.

"I AM NOT A CAT! ...I have no idea...what they are..." The kid looked down rather sadly at the ground but remember his pride quickly looked up and spat at the man again.

"Where are your parents kid?" The old man asked. He saw the kids face fall as he replied, "I don't got none..." This made things a little awkward. Jiles leaned towards the boy holding out his sandwich.

"You want some?"

"It hasn't been poisoned has it?" The kid looked at it as though it were filth, but Jiles could see the hunger in his eyes. The kid quickly grabbed the sandwich from the strangers hands after giving it the once over and gobbled it down.

"So your all alone kid?" The kid quickly nodded his cheeks bulging like a chipmunks, stuffed with the sandwich.

"Yeah me too. Say, where dye live?" The kid scared down the remains of his sandwich and panted to an old factory. It had almost no windows, vines were growing all along the sides of the walls, and it was covered in graffiti. The man nodded feeling sorry for the kid.

"Say, how about we go out for some real lunch." Jiles asked the kid. The kid just stared at him in disbelief.

"I-I have no money..." Now it was Jiles' turn to stair in disbelief. He hadn't expected the kid to pay in the first place,. what happened the rude obnoxious kid who had just gobbled down his sandwich without so much as a thank you.

"No, no, of corse not, I mint I'll pay. But first we gotta get you into something' more decent. You look like heck, and those ears of yours aint' gunna go over well in public." The kid stared at him confused. What had he ment by that?

xx

"Hey mister! this stuff is great!" The kid said excitedly as bits of chocolate cake sprayed everywhere.

"Ha-ha, thought you'd like it." The kid was dressed in a red tshirt that was much to large for him, something Jile's had stashed away in his closest. He was also wearing a pair of shorts with a belt, and a hat to cover his ears. He almost looked normal except for the hair, which they had tried to comb, but that didn't work at all.

"Why do I gots ta wear this stupid hat?"

"You don't need to know. But if you want anymore of that cake then your gunna keep it on." He watched the kid eat his cake as he sipped from his coffee. This kid couldn't be demon, or at least not all demon. He liked this kid. He had to make sure the the government didn't discover him.

He had grown up with demons. His best friend was a demon. But when some of the demons started taking advantage of their power everything changed. Those were dark times. They had taken over. So many humans had died. The humans had rebelled and won back there power killing every demon in sight. He watched his best friend die. But the humans didn't just kill demons, they killed the humans linked to demons. Wives and husbands of demons, hanyou children. It was a mystery how this kid could have survived.

"After this kid we're gunna cut you hair and dye it." The kid stared at him. He didn't like the sound of that.

"I like my hair!" he stuck his tongue out at the man. So stubborn.

"Remember what I said about the cake?" The kids eyes fell.

"Yeah..."

"Okay, case closed. First thing tomorrow we look for some dye."

xx

After eating Jiles took the kid too his apartment. It was small and shabby. But, it was inexpensive, so he could save and buy furniture to make it look homely. He may of looked poor, but he definitely has enough money, he just spent it wisely.  
As soon as the kid stepped inside his jaw dropped. It was definitely nicer then his usually box and dirty old rug on the floor of the old factory.

"Like it? you can stay hear if yeah like, I have a spare room that I don't use if you want." The kid was beginning to warm up this guy. But wasn't sure if he could be trusted. It wasn't normal for someone to invite a kid to live with him the first day they met.

Instead of answering he just nodded and looked around some more. I suppose I could try it, he thought to himself. So far the strange man hadn't done anything but look out for him. But he never seemed to explain himself. He just always looked worried. But no one had ever even showed him and ounce of kindness before...and that cake was good...

Xx

Yay first chapter! I hope you liked it! just so you know, Jile's wont be staying long in this story, and the kid is of corse inuyasha for those of you who were wandering. Sorry its so short and talkative, I just wanted to get down what happened in the beginning. The lady in the beginning was of corse Inuyasha's mother. But I would also just like to add that I wont give much of the story away, because I feel it would ruin it, but if seshomaru ever pops up, he is in fact human, but is still inus brother.

Also sorry for any msitakes (there may be a few just to lazy to look for them again, if you see any though please tell me and I'll try to correct them)

Well I hope you liked it! please review! if you hated review anyway, although I think I'll continue the story anyway, just to amuse myself. Tootles!


End file.
